1. Field of the Invention
In its apparatus aspect, the present invention relates to apparatus for treating foods and beverages. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for emptying cases of cartons containing beverages by puncturing with needles which pneumatically expunge the beverage from the cartons. In its method aspect, the present invention pertains to pneumatic methods for emptying aseptically packaged beverages.
2. The Prior Art
Aseptically boxed shelf stable beverages have been popular in Europe for years. Recently, such packaging has become increasingly popular in America especially to package fruit juices. Among the advantages of aseptically packaged beverages are a long shelf life and the convenience of room temperature storage compared to refrigeration.
Typically, individual servings, e.g., 8 to 12 oz. (vol.), are individually packaged in cartons or boxes. Shrink-wrapped, multi-packs, e.g., four or six packs, are also popular. Cases typically comprise a plurality, e.g., six, of multi-packs.
In commercial production, many packages of beverages are manufactured having material defects which prevent their being of commercial quality but which do not involve the quality of the contained beverage. Such defects might include packaging one type juice, e.g., orange juice, in a packaging indicating another juice type, e.g., grape. The packaging graphics may be merely smeared or otherwise defective. lt would then be desirable to recover or recoup the valuable beverage from the defective containers.
At present, beverage recovery equipment involves large containers with compression means whereby cases of carton packaged beverages are crushed and the juice allowed to drain into a "recoup" tank. While effective to recoup certain amounts of the valuable beverage, the known apparatus and techniques for beverage recoup suffer from several disadvantages. Recoup yields are relatively low using present techniques. Low recoup yields are due in part to large percentages of packages which are not ruptured or which are only partially emptied. Recoup yields can be increased by additional hand drainings. However, such hand draining is messy and very labor intensive requiring sorting among mixed, drained, full and partially drained packages.
Present recoup apparatus and techniques suffer from another significant disadvantage. Present recoup technology necessitates considerable exposure of the beverage to the packaging exterior. During normal packaging procedure, the packages are conveyed over machinery typically washed with strong detergents. The packages necessarily pick up minor amounts of these detergents or other grime or grease. Contact between the beverage and package exterior results in beverage contamination even when the best manufacturing and sanitation practices are employed. The recouped beverage must then be treated to clean the beverage. In addition to being an additional expense, decontamination of sensitive beverages can result in loss of beverage flavor and/or color quality.
Surprisingly, it has been discovered that the above disadvantages can be overcome by adopting a new approach to emptying beverage aseptic packages. The present invention provides beverage recoup apparatus which pneumatically exhausts the beverage from the package. Virtually 100% of the packages are substantially drained. Recoup yields of 95% and above are possible. Additionally, the present apparatus minimizes contact between the beverage and the package exterior resulting in dramatically decreased contamination.
Of course, while the present invention is especially suitable for use in connection with aseptically packaged beverages especially juices, it is to be appreciated that the present invention can also be used for recouping other beverages or liquids packaged in small paper or paper/foil cartons, e.g., milk in 8 oz. paper cartons.